I'll Always be Here
by Spocko
Summary: I suck at summeries...JUST READ IT! Sequel to Apology. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, it's probably K. Extreme fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note-ish thing (Please read!): I'm not marking this as romance, because that's not how I wrote it, but you can read it like that if you want to. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. I don't own Amulet, Kazu Kibuishi does.

I flung myself down on the bed after Luger left. I don't want to think about anything now. I mean, I don't want to think about the facts that Uncle Virgil had almost certainty been executed, my father was to blame, and most of all I hated THE WHOLE STUPID WORLD. I buried my head in the pillow. The door opened and I leaped up. Luger never locked the stupid door.

"Emily! Why are you here!?" She sat down, ignoring my question. And she dragged me down next to her. Not sure what this was about, I decided to move away from her. Emily wouldn't let me and sort of put her arm around me. We just sat there like that.

"Trellis… I'm sorry." Emily said when she finally spoke. I can't figure out what she's talking about.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" She sighed.

"Remember right after the void? What we both learned?" Oh no. Not the void. I guess she was worried about me or something. I don't need her help. She should just leave me alone.

But all I said was, "Yes, I remember that." Then Emily moved both of us so that we're facing each other and my head was on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to talk about this." At this point tears were welling up in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry right now. But the tears came out anyway, flowing onto Emily's shoulder. She seemed surprised but didn't move. And then… Then…

After Trellis fell asleep, I knew I should leave. I've already intruded too much. But he seems so helpless, and I think he's having a bad dream. Also if I moved him, he might wake up. So I'll stay here until he wakes up. Trellis shifts and unconsciously puts his arms around me. That does it. I had really made up my mind, but I am definitely staying now. If Luger comes back, I'll just explain.

"Shh. Shh." I whisper.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that I'm cold and uncomfortable. The second thing I notice is that I'm in Emily's arms. She's warm so I snuggle closer to her. Maybe she won't notice. When she sees that my eyes are open, she tells me:

"Trellis, go to sleep."

"Why?"

"You're tired."

"I'm not." Actually, I am, but I'm not telling her that.

"Well even if you aren't you need rest." She must be able to feel me shivering.

"Cold?" She stands and wraps a blanket around me. "There. Better?"

"Yes. Go away."

"Not now. Lie down." I do, so she doesn't yell at me. Emily smoothes the blanket over me.

"Stop treating me like I'm a baby!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"But-"

"Shh. Close your eyes." So I do, to keep the tears in. Emily gently strokes my hair. It's been so long since anyone's done that… I wish I could remember.

Oh god. He's crying again. Then I realize that I'm stroking his hair. Maybe there's a memory connected with that. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"N-nothing." I expected that.

"Liar. Want to talk about… whatever's bothering you?"

"No." I don't know whether to ask him more or just let it go, so I say nothing.

"I think dinner's probably ready," I say to change the subject. "Are you hungry?" He gives me a hesitant nod.

"Emily?" Trellis asks shyly.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Of course." I'll always be here for you. Always.

"Trellis, it's almost ten-thirty. Bedtime." I look up from my book.

"Okay, Emily." I change into my night clothes (Not where Emily can see me) and sit on the bed.

"Goodnight, Trellis." She says.

"Goodnight, mommy." I whisper into the pillow, knowing she won't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to have a longer one soon.

Over only a few weeks, our relationship is completely changed. If Trellis has a bad day, or is hurt, or scared, he'll come to me. And I hold him, tell him that everything's all right, that it was just a dream, that I won't let anything happen to him. Eventually the sobs will become hiccups and sniffles and then those will stop. It hurts me every time to see his scars, not knowing how he got them. At times like that, when I can feel the pain he endures, I cry with him, even as I comfort him. And I love him, as if he was my son.


End file.
